The present invention comprises a new Pentas, botanically known as Pentas lanceolata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEZZ0005’.
‘PEZZ0005’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEZZ0005’ has large sized inflorescences and flowers, with red colored flowers, dark green foliage, upright, sturdy and vigorous growth habit, thick stems and branches on a well-branched plant, tolerates hot summer conditions with continuous summer flowering.
‘PEZZ0005’ originates from a cross hybridization of two (2) sibling seedlings in a breeding program made in October 2009 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was identified as ‘PEZZ0004’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,359, with red flower color.
The male parent was an unpatented plant identified as ‘206-4’ with cherry colored flowers. The resultant seed was sown in June 2010 in Gilroy, Calif.
‘PEZZ0005’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEZZ0005’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.